Alternate Love
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Manny and Zoe are a couple now but when Zoe's crazy ex boyfriend uses a special stone to alter reality where Manny is a hated monster, Zoe is wealthy noblewoman engaged to her ex, and Frida is a servant girl. But Frida happens to be the only one who knows the truth and if she wants everything to go back to normal she'll have to bring the boy she loves and her arch enemy together.
1. Chapter 1

Frida felt her heart break as she watched Manny and Zoe laugh with each other on their date. It had been three months since the Rivera family defeated all the villains and she foolishly kissed Manny exposing her crush on him. Later on that same day while Rodolfo and Grandpapi were celebrating their success over tequila Manny pulled her aside and told her that all though he cared for her deeply he would never see her in the way she saw him. It broke her heart but she didn't let him know that instead she just laughed it off like it was no big deal only to come home in tears. To make her suffering much worse he began dating Zoe Aves a week later and he began spending less time with her.

Every time they kissed she felt like a knife was stabbing her in her chest repeatedly and she thought about ways to break them up but couldn't bring herself to do it. True she could be a very selfish girl and ignore other people's feelings completely but that is the behavior of most people her age however she could never find it in her heart to hurt Manny for anything. In fact she would never pick anything or anyone over him, there had been some close calls, some too close for comfort but she always put him first in her life.

One day she received a call from Manny asking her to hang out with him today, just the two of them. She so overjoyed she could hardly breathe. They went to the arcade where she won the high score, the ice cream shop where they beat some kids in an ice cream eating contest, and finally to the carnival where they rode losts of rides which caused Manny to throw up his ice cream. When night came they started launching fireworks which to her was her favorite part.

"They sure are pretty." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Man I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well in my defense you haven't exactly been answering my calls."

"I'm sorry I've just been really busy with Zoe."

"Yeah I noticed." She sighed. "So you two must really be close huh."

"Well we've been together for three months so yes."

"I'm glad you're happy." She said softly.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine except...I miss you and I really miss being with you."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but what about tomorrow?"

"Frida what's wrong?"

"When you first told me you and Zoe were going out you promised me nothing would change. That we would always be friends but.. You never see me anymore."

"Well I need to be there for Zoe too."

"Manny I know you love Zoe but does being with her mean that I don't exist anymore?"

"Of course not! You know that not true!"

"Then don't shut me out! Don't you care about me anymore?"

"Oh I see what's going on. You're jealous! You still have a crush on me and now you're trying to get me to break up with my girlfriend hoping that I'll suddenly start liking you! Well even if Zoe and I break up I am never going to like you! Never! So get over it already!"

Frida felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and tears fill her eyes. Manny realized he went too far but before he could quickly correct what he said she ran away sobbing. Manny tried to go after her but he couldn't keep up with her. Little known fact without his belt Manny couldn't run as fast as Frida. Soon she was gone.

"Awww man! I really screwed up." He sighed. "I guess she's kind of right. I have been neglecting her a bit, I'm gonna make it up to her. But how?"

He thought back to when he started to like Zoe and how he made her a necklace. Granted it was made out of a metal nut and plastic beads but she loved it anyway because he made it for her. So he decided he'd make something for Frida. Of course it wouldn't be anything extravagant because he was flat broke but Frida didn't care about stuff like that. He began searching the house for something he could use. Unfortunately their house didn't really have anything a girl would like. So he went to his piggy bank, got what little money he had left, and went to see if he could but anything she would like.

The next morning he went to Frida's house when her father wasn't home so he wouldn't get attacked by police dogs. Her mother gladly let him in to make up with her. Unlike her husband she understood that while Manny was a boy not to mention a half evil boy he cared for Frida.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Frida I know I was jerk and I'm sorry so I made you something."

"What is it? A churro?"

"Frida you know I can't cook. It's not food." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a comb that had been cut smaller with a blue ribbon tied on it.

"You made this for me?"

"Yeah I know it sucks-"

"No I like it but what do I do with it?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make something pretty."

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl and I thought all girls like pretty stuff to wear. Do you wear pretty stuff?"

"Well...No. I never really thought about because I'm not pretty."

"That's not true, you're pretty."

"Really? You think I'm pretty?"

"Sure you're one of the prettiest girls I know."

"Thank you."

She blushed and smiled, he blushed too and realized what he did.

"Well...Gee...Look at the time. You know I really should be going because...I-I-I-I-I um...ummmm. Gotta go!"

He jumped out of the window.

"Ahh! Why did I do that?!" He shouted.

Frida giggled and looked at her gift trying to think of what it could be used for. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder: "Am I really pretty?" She never thought of herself as pretty or beautiful. Her mother was beautiful, her sisters were beautiful, but she never thought of herself as good looking at all. She took off her goggles and placed Manny's gift in her hair. Looked at her reflection again hoping to see a change but in her eyes she would never be pretty.

"Frida!" She heard Manny shout climbing back up into her room. She quickly took the pin out of her hair and slipped on her goggles before he could see. "I just got a call from Zoe! She's in trouble! Do you think you can help?"

"I don't want to but for you sure."

She went with him to the alleyway where Zoe asked him to meet her. When the saw her she was pale and shaking like a leaf, once Manny arrived she ran into his arms.

"Zoe what happened?" He asked.

"It's my ex boyfriend. He's after me." She said.

"I didn't even know you had ex boyfriend."

"Hey you weren't the only man in my life. Anyway his name is Armand and we met one summer at a camp for villains. He seemed my type at first. Cool, suave, bad but after awhile I learned something about him."

"What's that?"

"He's insane. He went on and on about how he was going to change the world to what he wanted it to be. So I kicked him to the curb but he never really got over it. In fact he blew up twenty buildings, killed ten cops, and once turned a man inside out."

"Whoa he sounds nuttier than squirrel poop." Frida said.

Zoe sneered when she saw Frida was with him.

"Why is she here?" She asked Manny.

"She wanted to help." Manny said.

"Is that right Suarez?"

"Yes Aves." Frida said. "Is that a problem?"

"Maybe."

"Girls let's not fight." Manny said. "So what's your crazy ex doing?"

"He's recently escaped from a juvenile facility in Russia and is on his way here to steal the Universe Stone."

"What's that?"

"A stone that allows whoever uses it to alter the universe. It might be a myth but I don't think we should take any chances."

"Me too. Where is this stone?"

"At the museum. I'm think we should steal it first before he does."

"Good plan."

They transformed into their hero and villain alter egos and went to the museum. While Manny and Zoe snuck in Frida stayed outside as their lookout. The two cleverly slipped past the defences without triggering the alarms and approached the display where the stone was. They were just about to grab it when suddenly the wall busted open and an emo looking kid with a jet pack flew in.

"Zoe!" He cried. "At last I found you! You thought you could run away from me but I knew I'd find you!"

"Armand we broke up!" Zoe said. "Get over it!"

"Never! You're the only one for me Zoe and with that stone I'll be able to make you mine!"

"In your dreams pyscho!" Manny shouted.

"Who the heck are you?" Armand asked Manny.

"I'm Zoe's boyfriend!"

"You dumped me for this?! A kid in a cat suit?!"

"I'm a tiger!"

"Whatever! Point is once I get that stone she won't be with you anymore!"

Manny punched Armand while Zoe grabbed the stone but Armand blasted the both of them with a wrist laser knocking them out. The stone rolled away from Zoe's limp arm and outside where it hit Frida's foot.

"Hey what's this?" She asked picking it up.

"Give me that!" Armand shouted knocking Frida down and taking the stone. "At last."

He looked over at Zoe and grinned.

"Oh Zoe my pretty raven, with this stone I will change this world to where I am in control and you are mine and as for your stupid boyfriend well in this world you'll hate him so much you'll wish him dead!" He held the stone and began chanting something in an entirely different language.

"Oh no you don't." Frida got up and tried to pull the stone from his hand. The two of them tugged over it back and forth when suddenly the stone began to glow.

"Ha! You stupid girl! You're too late! In five seconds the world will be mine!"

Dark clouds filled the sky, wind blew hard like a twister, and a bolt of lighting struck down right where the stone was. It was the last thing Frida remembered before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my head." Frida thought waking up. "What happened?"

When she woke up she was on the ground in what appeared to be a jungle of some sort. There were tall trees with green leaves that seemed to cover the entire sky, perched in them were birds and monkeys.

"Where am I?" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she realized her voice had changed."Wha...What happened to my voice?"

It was no longer high and squeaky but had changed into a gentle and calm voice. The voice of a young woman.

"What? What's going on? Why do I sound different? And what happened to my arm?" Her arms had gotten longer and more slender, she then noticed her clothes had changed into some dress from a different time period that consisted of a white blouse and a gray skirt. She looked down to see her legs had gotten longer. She stood up and discovered that she had grown taller, hair was longer, her goggles replaced by a red shawl, her body was curvier, and she had two new appendages on her chest. "What the?"

She put her hand over them and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh my God I have breasts! Real breasts!" She looked inside her dress to get a better look. "And they're a D-cup. What the heck is going on?"

She heard water running and followed it to see a river. She looked at her reflection hoping to see her usual thirteen year old self but much to her shock and horror she saw a woman in her late teens looking back at her.

"I don't believe it. I'm a woman! Oh my! Who? What? Where? Why? What's happening?!"

One hour of freaking out later...

"Okay stay calm Frida. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." She told herself. "You've just finally hit puberty that's all. It's perfectly normal though I thought it would be a slow process. Now is not the time to panic I just need to figure out where I am and what's happened."

She began wondering around the jungle hoping to find some form of civilization or a person but all she could find were trees and leaves.

"Great first my body changes and now I hopelessly lost in a jungle. It can't get any worse can it?" As if on cue it started to rain hard. "Obviously it can."

She pulled off a leaf and used it to cover her head while she searched for shelter. She soon spotted a nearby shack. She went to it and knocked on the door. No answer but the door was unlocked.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Again no answer, it looked abandoned. Like no one had been here on years, she was exhausted from walking around in the jungle and decided to rest for a moment.

"What's going on?" She thought to herself. "Where's Manny? What happened to him? I hope he's not hurt."

Just then she heard the floor creak.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked. She didn't see anyone but something in her gutt told her she wasn't alone. "I know someone's there so whoever you are please come out. Because I'm kind of getting scared here. Oh man why is it always scarier when things are quiet?"

The only sound she could hear was the rain hitting the roof and her heart beating. In a flash a large monster came bursting through the wall. It looked down at her with hungry eyes and licked it's lips. She gulped nervously, she knew that never was a good sign. But just before it could make a single move toward her, a roar was heard and something sliced the creature in the back causing it to fall dead and a dark figure stood over it's dead body. It lookedlike a man but he had claws that were stained with monster's blood.

"Those beasts are such pigs." A calm yet chilling voice cane from the figure. "Isn't it bad enough they eat all the livestock and men now they have to eat the women."

Frida was in shock, she didn't know what to say. The figured walked closer to her and she saw it was a man, a young man just about her age. He was very handsome but at the same time scary and he seemed familiar. Then he sized her by her shirt and pulled her close.

"Hmmm...It appears I've made a mistake you aren't the woman I was looking for." He said. "But you are beautiful."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Lovely voice." He said. "Almost as lovely as your face. You'll do."

"Do? Do for what?"

"You'll find out." He lifted her chin up and brought it closer to his face.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" He lips nearly touched hers when she bit his hand. He hissed and realeased her face. "Hands off pal!"

"My aren't you the feisty one?" He said. "I like feisty."

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pinned her to the wall of the shack. His glowing green eyes filled with lust and desire for her. She couldn't move, he had her trapped. He brought his lips near her neck, her heartbeat increased rapidly in fear when she realized what he was doing.

"No! You can't do this! Please! Help me! Manny!" She cried.

The man stopped when she cried out for the boy she loved. He brought his face away from her and looked at her seriously.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"You called out my name. How do you know it? No one knows my name!"

Her heart stopped and her face lost it's color. This man, this terrifying man who was about to assault her was Manny? Her best friend? No it couldn't be. It had to be a mistake it just had to be.

"Manny?"

"How do you know my name."

"No." She whispered in disbelief. "No...No! No! It's not you! You're not him! You can't be him! Because he would never...Get away from me!"

With all her strength she punched him in face and ran as fast as she could.

"That's not Manny!" She kept telling herself. "It's not him! This is a nightmare! It has to be a nightmare! Oh God please let this be a nightmare!"

She tripped over a rock and fell down at the feet of a young woman. She was very lovely with long black hair and she was dressed in regal, traditional clothing.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

Frida was panting hard, she felt dizzy and everything was spinning.

"Help me." She breathed. "Please help me."

Her last words before passing out much to the concern of the woman.

"Lady Zoe." Cried the voice of her man servants. "The rain is getting harder. We must return home."

"Who is that woman?" One said.

"Just a peasant girl. Pay her no mind."

"No!" The young woman said. "We're taking her back with us."

"But Zoe."

"Do as I say." She ordered.

"As you wish."

...

The next time Frida woke up she was in a nice comfy bed in a bedroom with a fireplace that had a fire burning. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said.

The door was opened by a young man.

"Hello, I see you're awake." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but where am I?"

"You're in Aves Manor."

"Aves? How did I get here?"

"The lady of the house insisted that we bring you here and tend to you."

"And the lady of the house is?"

"Lady Zoe."

Frida was shocked, Zoe a wealthy and high class lady? There's a shock but not nearly as shocking as the fact that she insisted that Frida be saved.

"And you're saying she wanted to save me?"

"Of course. She's very kind you know and after you passed out like that she was really concerned."

"Concerned? About me? Dear God I must be dreaming."

"Here I brought you some tea and bread with nuts and raisins."

He placed the tray on her bed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well I'll leave you to eat, Zoe will come by later to see how you're doing."

"Wait who are you?"

"I have no name I am just Zoe's faithful servant." He left. As Frida ate her meal she wondered what exactly was happening. One minute she was at the museum and now she was a young woman staying in a mansion that belonged to her arch enemy. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Zoe. Frida found it quite strange that for once Zoe didn't look at her with eyes of pure hatred but instead concern.

"So are you better?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"That's good. I've never seen you around here before."

"Well I'm not from here at least I don't think I am."

"What were you doing in the jungle?"

"I was lost."

"Before you passed out you said help me. Help you what? What happened?"

"I was being chased by...By an animal."

"I hope it wasn't that awful El Tigre."

"Awful?"

"You're new so you probably don't know about him. He's a hombre cat who runs around causing trouble, he's gone after me once or twice hoping for a little pleasure it=f you know what I mean. But every time he got close enough I always found a way to fight back."

"Why is he after you?"

"A lot of men are after me. You see I was blessed or cursed with good looks so now I have to beat men off with a stick. But that problem will soon end because I am now betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"Am to be married."

"To who?"

"A very wealthy and powerful lord. Lord Armand."

"Him!" Frida thought. "That's Zoe's ex boyfried, I thought she hated that guy. Why would she marry him?"

"I've haven't met him yet but people have told me he will make a good husband."

"Wait a minute aren't you in love with Manny?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Uh...Nevermind."

"Okay. So what's your name?"

"Frida."

"Where do you live? I can have my servants take you home."

"I...I don't have a home."

"Oh I see you're an orphan and you're homeless. Well don't worry you can stay here if you like I could use a best friend."

"Best friend? Me?"

"Sorry I know that's too forward, I tend to get a little excited over things."

"No it's just you want to be friends with me? Did I hear right?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Oh I don't know probably because you've tortured me since we were five." Frida thought.

"Because I'm a...A peasant?"

"So? One of my best friends is a servant. So what do you say?"

"Alright."

"Great! I get really lonely here you know? My mother died a long time ago and my father doesn't really care for me."

"Gee I'm sorry. That must be rough."

"One gets used to it, my fiance to be will be coming to visit me. He should be here by now, wish me luck."

"May I come with you? Just to see him?" Frida asked.

"Sure." Zoe said.

"Something tells me that if I want to figure out what's really going on here that guy will have the answers." She thought.

In one hour a young man dressed in the regal clothes of a lord made his way into the manor. Frida watched as he greeted Zoe respectfully and they spoke of their pending marriage. Then he caught sight of Frida and she swore that she saw rage in his face.

"Zoe who is that girl over there?" He asked.

"She is a guest. An orphan girl running for her life in the jungle."

"How tragic. I do wonder how she ended up in that situation?" He knew who she was and he knew she remembered the truth. She could tell by all the anger in his face. It was only further confirmed when Zoe's father called her and once she left he sized Frida roughly by arm and pulled her close. "I know who you are and I know you know the truth."

"I don't know-"

"Cut the act. You were touching the stone when it all took place only those who touch the stone can still have their memories en tact."

"What have you done?" Frida asked pulling away.

"I have created the world in the way I wanted it. With me a powerful, rich, and handsome young lord about to married to the beautiful Zoe. While her former boyfriend is creature she despises. How ironic."

"You need to undo this. It isn't right."

"You are very pretty but very stupid girl! Even if I wanted undo it I can't. The effects can only be undone if Zoe or that flea bag of hers finds true love."

"Really?"

"You'll find that they will never love each other in this world. Zoe hates him and he only wants her in pure lust."

"They fell for each other once, they can do it again."

"Highly doubtful but go on believe that, false hope is sometimes amusing to watch and don't bother trying to tell anyone the truth because no one will believe you. I've given everyone here false memories, everyone except you but you're hardly a threat. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to plan."

He walked off looking rather smug, sure that his plan wouldn't fail.

"I have to undo this and there's only way to do it and I'm really not gonna like it." Frida thought. "I have to get Manny and Zoe to fall in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Song used: In My Room sung by Linda Ronstadt.**

"Of all the acts of cruel irony placed upon me this has to be the worst." Frida said. "I never thought in for a single moment in my life that I would play matchmaker for Manny and Zoe. But if I want to get home I better get to work."

Zoe's father did not like the idea of a dirty peasant girl staying in his manor but Zoe persuaded him to let her stay as her hand maid. Frida was surprised by how kind and sweet Zoe was to her in this world. It almost made her sad because once everything went back to normal Zoe would go back to being cruel. If things ever did get back to normal, how on earth would she bring Zoe and Manny together? she had never wanted them together in the first place and now she had to play Cupid. It truly was an act of cruel irony. Very cruel.

Meanwhile outside while Armand was getting drunk Zoe was outside feeding the ravens unaware that someone was watching her. High up in a tree, Manny stared down at her deviously. He remembered when he heard people speak of Zoe's great beauty and it caught his attention along with many other horrible beasts and demons. When he saw her in her carriage he was amazed that the rumors proved true. He attempted to sneak into her bed chamber that night and seduce her but she had heard tales of him too and was prepared for him. So that night, just when he was about to lay a finger on what he thought was her sleeping figure she jumped out of bed with a knife and struck him right across his face. They fought for awhile but proved to be equals in battles, finally when the guards came he fled. But she was all alone now which was just what he was hoping for.

"Well hello there little birdie." He teased jumping down from the tree.

"You!" She cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"You and I both know the answer to that."

She pulled a dagger from her sleeve.

"Get out of here! You wouldn't want another scar would you?!" She shouted.

"Maybe." He said licking his lips.

He lunged for her but she dodged him and stabbed his arm with her dagger. He hissed in pain but then grinned as he watched her pull out a dagge . He loved a good challenge. His claws and her two daggers clashed as they dueled.

"Give up?" Zoe asked when she had him pinned.

"Never!" He chuckled. "You're only making it more fun for me!"

"You vile beast! I'll slit your throat! It's monsters like you that deserve to die and burn in hell!"

He slid his leg under her feet knocking her over and pinned her to the ground.

"If I die it won't be by your hand."

"Get away from Lady Zoe!" He heard one of her guards shout.

Before he knew it hundreds of arrows were being fired at him. He dodged them best he could but he couldn't keep it up forever. He had to get out of here and quick. He ran toward the jungle.

"Don't let him escape!" Zoe's father ordered rushing to his daughter's aid.

Frida was fetching water from the well when she heard the sound of screams and arrows being shot. She followed the noises and saw the group of soldiers attacking something.

"Zoe what's going on?" Frida asked her.

"That awful El Tigre attacked me." Zoe said. "I hope they kill him."

"Kill him? Why?"

"Why? Because he is a monster!"

"But what if he's...Not what he seems? Who knows maybe he's kinder than what you think."

"Frida you're very sweet but very naive. Believe me things like him know nothing of kindness."

"Oh boy this is going to be harder than I thought." Frida thought to herself.

"My lady." A guard said. "I believe that we have successfully killed the creature."

"Oh no!" Frida whispered.

"Good, that's one less monster to worry about." Zoe said. "Let us all go inside and forget this."

But Frida couldn't, she had to make sure that her best friend and the boy she loved hadn't been killed.

"Frida where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"I'm sorry but I thought I saw a friend of mine get hurt! I have to make sure he's okay!" She cried running into the jungle.

"Servant." Zoe said to the young man who served her.

"Yes?"

"Follow her and make sure she's not harmed."

"Yes Ma'am."

...

Manny laid by the river, his body aching in pain from the knifes and daggers that cut him and the poisoned arrow in his arm.

"My body hurts so much." He thought. "I can't move, I can't even open my eyes. All this because I wanted to satisfy my foolish desires for a woman. Am I going to die? I guess it serves me right."

His ears then picked up the sound of footsteps. He prayed to God that it wasn't another one of the guards who had come to finish him off.

"I hope he's okay." He heard a voice cry.

"A woman?" He thought. "I better make myself more human like."

Using whatever strength he had left he made his claws, tail, and tiger ears fade away so he looked a regular human. When Frida saw him she rushed to his side, seeing his injuries almost brought her to tears.

"Oh please be alright." She said putting her head to his chest to listen for a heart beat. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"Who is that woman?" Manny thought. "She sounds familiar. Could it be Zoe?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." She gripped the arrow in his arm and took it out much to Manny's pain but he was too tired to make any reponse. She then took off her apron and used it to bandage his arm. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to drag him back to the manor.

"Oh man! You're a lot heavier now!" She groaned.

"Miss!" Zoe's servant cried running to her. "Miss what happened?"

"Please help me." She begged. "If he dies then so will my soul!"

Together they carried him back to the manor where he was laid gently on to a bed in the servant's quarters. Frida soaked a cloth in warm water and began cleaning his wounds while Zoe's servant gave him medicine for the poison from the arrow. He had a high fever and he was so very weak. Once he was bandaged and medicated she began to stroke his dark brown hair while he slept.

"You're going to be alright." she said.

"You sure do care about him." The servant told him. "Do you...Love him?"

"No...No you see I thought he was the man I loved at first but it was dark now that we're in the light I see it's not him. But I still don't want him to die."

"You love a man?"

"Yes but he does not love me. He loves another woman. One way prettier than me."

"I know how that feels."

"You're in love?"

"Yes but I'd rather not discuss it please. It's too painful."

"I understand."

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll stay a little longer but I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"If he asks who saved his life tell him it was Lady Zoe."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later but tell him that okay?"

"As you wish."

Manny was stuck between going in and out of consciousness. All he saw was darkness because his eyes refused to listen to him when he wanted them to open. He wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was that a woman had found him and removed the arrow in his arm before he passed out from the pain and loss of blood. When he started to come back to his senses a bit he still couldn't open his eyes but he could hear and he could feel. He felt that he was lying in a bed and that someone was stroking his hair. He heard a voice, a young woman's voice singing softly to him.

 _"There's a world where I can go_  
 _And tell my secrets to_  
 _In my room_  
 _In my room_

 _In this world I lock out_  
 _All my worries and my fears_  
 _In my room_  
 _In my room_

 _Do my dreaming_  
 _And my scheming_  
 _Lie awake and pray_  
 _Do my crying_  
 _And my sighing_  
 _Laugh at yesterday_

 _Now it's dark and I'm alone_  
 _But I won't be afraid_  
 _In my room_  
 _In my room."_

"She has the voice of an angel." Manny thought. "I wish I could see her. Damn eyelids! Why won't you open?!"

"I must go now." She whispered to him. "But I'll be back I promise."

Frida reluctantly left his side and went to her room to get some sleep. In the morning Frida was asked to walk with Zoe in the garden.

"Did you find your friend?" Zoe asked.

"No it wasn't him but I did find a man who was hurt."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know." She lied. "He hasn't woken up yet but he's very handsome. Probably the most handsome man anyone has ever seen."

"Hmmm...I should like to see this man."

"He's staying in the servant's quarters and I'm sure he'd be pleased to have a noblewoman visit him."

"Then I shall stop by when he wakes. But for now would you like to skip rocks by the river."

"Sure."

The two spent the whole day talking, skipping rocks across the river, working in the garden. Frida never thought she'd actually end up being friends with Zoe to be honest it made bringing her and Manny together a lot easier for her. In the afternoon Frida went to help her get dressed for a dinner she had with her father and Lord Armand. As she dressed Frida couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror of Zoe's vanity.

"You're very pretty." Zoe said. "Except your hair is messy but I can fix that. Here sit down."

Frida sat in a chair while Zoe began brushing her hair. As she brushed it something fell out.

"What's this?" Zoe asked.

"My hair pin!" Frida gasped. "How did this get here? I thought I left it at home."

"Doesn't look like much no offense."

"None taken but it means a lot to me because my best friend made it for me."

"Best friend eh? Or boyfriend?"

"No. No he doesn't see me like that. He never will, he loves someone else."

"I'm sorry but don't worry there's someone for everyone. Which reminds me I should be joining my father and Armand for dinner right now."

"Wait! Um can you check up on my friend first. You see I have to get some things from the market place, please look in on him."

"Alright."

Manny had finally woken up much to her relief but was upset to find Zoe's manservant here instead of the woman who tended to him.

"Glad you're alright." He said.

"Do you know who brought me here?" Manny asked.

"That would be Lady Zoe."

"You're not serious."

"But I am. She saved your life."

"Zoe saved me?" Manny wondered. "Why? She hates me. Wait a minute. That's right I don't look like a beast anymore I guess that's why she saved me."

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked entering the room.

"Fine." He said.

"Frida was right he is handsome." Zoe thought. "I hope you'll enjoy you're stay here sir."

"I think I will." Manny found it amusing that the woman who hated him so much was actually being hospitable to him. The two started chatting for awhile and Manny made her laugh with a couple of jokes. Frida who had been watching them the whole time in secret felt her heart break seeing them together. She wanted to be happy for them but how could she when it hurt so much.

That night when Frida thought Manny was asleep she went to visit him with more medicine.

"I'm glad you're better." She said. "I'm not sure what I would do you were to ever die."

"Zoe seems different when she visits me at night." Manny thought.

"It's stupid of me to think you would ever feel for me the way I feel for you but that doesn't mean my feelings won't go away."

"Feelings?" He wondered. "What feelings? She's so strange but very kind and she makes me feel so warm."

She knew that this may not be the best thing to do but at the very least she just wanted to feel it one more time. Just one more time before she brought him with Zoe. She leaned over laid the most gentle kiss on his lips. It felt nice not to be so forced with this one, for a moment it gave her hope that he would love her back but she quickly rejected the idea.

"I'll see you soon." She said. "Goodnight."

She went back to her room, got into her bed, and began to cry over the love she longed for so much but could never have. However what she didn't know was that in that moment, when her lips touched his, Manny lost his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're daughter truly is exquisite." Armand admired as he watched the young noblewoman he was to marry dance for his amusement

"Yes she is." Zoe's father agreed. "No doubt she will make a wonderful wife and just so we're clear once you two are married I shall get my reward for bringing you two together yes?"

"Of course I am. You'll get your money and more. Though I would like to warn you about something."

"What?"

"Your daughter's hand maid. Does she seem a little odd to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said she was found in the jungle with not a single scratch or dirt. She's beautiful and she has blue hair. What kind of woman has blue hair?"

"It is a bit odd."

"I've heard of beings like that but they are not human. They are mythical creatures called fairies who bring bad luck. Careful she might curse us."

"Hmmm...Good point. I'll keep an eye on her."

Zoe finished her dance and went to sit at the table with her father and Armand.

"Wonderful my daughter."

"Thank you Father."

"Now you two talk while I get more drinks." He got up and left while they conversed.

Zoe found herself bored out of her mind talking with Lord Armand. At first she thought he was a suitable husband but now she realized that he was so full of himself and had no intention of really caring about her. She went back to the servant's quarters to talk with Manny then later outside to feed the ravens and crows. She didn't know why but she felt like she had a special connection with ravens and crows. True they often stole crops from farmers and made that terrible squawking noise but there was just something about them she found fascinating.

"Madame there you are." Her servant said. "You're father is looking for you."

"Please don't tell him where I am. I need a moment."

"Of course."

"So where's Frida?"

"She's mending a torn shirt that belongs to that young man."

"She really is devoted to him. Can't say I blame her though he is very handsome and funny. I enjoy his company."

"She claims she doesn't know him but judging by her never ending care for him she's either lying or very kind."

"Perhaps she is both."

"Maybe. You know she's a very strange but fascinating girl."

"How so?"

"Well she speaks of things like a device called a phone and a food called a churro. Ever heard of those things?"

"No."

"But that aside she has a very lovely sing voice and is quite pretty."

"Is she?"

"Yes but not nearly as beautiful as you are in my opinion."

"Flatterer." She giggled. "Anyway Frida asked me to check on him again. Wonder why she's so determined for me to see that man and why every time when I talk to him he looks at me like I'm supposed to be someone else."

"Maybe it's the medicine."

"Yes I hear medicine can mess with your head sometimes."

"Zoe! Where are you?!" Her father shouted.

"Oh no he found me. Coming Father!" She shouted back.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was in the garden."

"You are supposed to be wooing the lord!"

"Sorry Father but I got bored."

"That's no excuse! You should not keep Armand waiting! He is your husband to be!"

"About that Father I'm not sure if I want to-"

"Don't think you can avoid this marriage young lady! I've put a lot into this! If you back out of it I'll see to it that you regret it for the rest of your life! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Father." Zoe sighed.

...

"I'm not marrying him." Zoe told Frida that night. "He's annoying, rude, and disrespectful. I'm sure there are plenty of other men more suitable to be my husband."

"Really? Who?" Frida asked though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Anyone but him. Which is why I'm going to run away from here."

"You sure that's good idea?"

"My mother died of major disappointment because she was in loveless marriage with my father and I refuse to die the same way. Which is why unknown to my father I've been secretly writing letters to a very charming man who wants to marry me."

"Probably Manny." Frida thought.

"We'll be leaving together tomorrow night I just need to think of away to sneak off without my father or Armand noticing."

"Well...I have an idea. Tomorrow there will be a festival celebrating the engagement right?"

"Yes."

"Well it will be a big event so while everybody is distracted you can sneak off with the man you love. Whoever he is."

"Good idea and for extra measures I'll drug Father and Armand's drinks. I'll have a boat waiting for me by the river so that I may slip away undetected."

"Alright."

"You'll have to attend the festival though."

"Me? Attend? Why?"

"To distract them of course. Make sure that no one gets suspicious or sees me leaving."

"But I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"Don't worry I'll have my best hand maidens make sure that you look your best. Please come, I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off if you're not there."

"Alright." She agreed. "I'll be there."

"You're the best."

She hugged Frida which startled her greatly but she hugged back.

"So if you don't mind me asking who is this guy?"

"I don't know his name yet but judging by his countless letters he seems quite enamored with me."

"And do you feel the same way?"

"I'll find out soon enough."

"But what about your father? Won't he come after you once you're gone?"

"My father has many qualities but intelligence is definitely not one of them. Come to think of it hardly anyone has any brains around here. You should hear the nonsense people are spouting about you. Utterly ridiculous."

"What? What are they saying about me?"

"They say that because you're so pretty and have blue hair that you're some type of fairy or nymph come bring us bad luck. Can you believe that?"

"Weirdos." Frida thought. "Haven't they ever heard of hair dye?"

Then the two bid each other good night and went to bed unaware that Lord Armand had heard every word of their plan.

"Hmm that girl proves to be a bigger problem than I thought." Armand growled. "I'll make her sure that she is removed."

He then went into the jungle to take care of some business. Meanwhile Manny had finally recovered from his injuries, Zoe's servant had informed him of her pending marriage which he wasn't too pleased with.

"So she plans to marry another man." He thought. "How dare she act as though she loves me and decides to marry another man. She'll pay for that, I'll strike her down at the festival tomorrow. That'll teach her."

He then heard footsteps. He got into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"I'm glad you're better." The voice of a woman said. "Not long now because soon you'll be with the woman you love."

"What is she talking about?" He wondered.

"I hope things turn out the way you wanted." She said turning off his lantern and turned to leave but not before whispering one last thing. "Goodnight Manny."

He gasped. Only one person knew him by his name, quietly and using his night vision he saw Frida walking away and realized that she wasn't Zoe. He was enraged, angry, all this time he thought that Zoe the one he had been longing for years to be with was the one being so kind to him but this girl had tricked him. She would pay dearly for that and he wouldn't wait til tomorrow he would kill her tonight. She would die for toying with his heart. He transformed back into his beastly appearance and as quiet as the night itself slipped around in the manor following Frida. She was going outside and into the jungle.

"Perfect." He thought. "Now no one shall hear her scream."

When she stopped to gather some fruit he launched out his claws and crept up behind the woman ready to strike. But before he could even lay so much as a finger on her she collapsed on to the ground. Apparently she was exhausted from working hard all day that she just couldn't stay awake any longer. Manny brought his claws toward her neck ready for the kill but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He struggled to do it, his mind kept telling him not to let her live that she deserved to die but his heart told him not to. It told him that if he harmed her he would regret it for the rest of his life. His heart won the argument so he left her there and hid.

"Oh dear I must've dozed off." Frida yawned. "I better get back inside and get some sleep."

He watched her gather up the fruit she had dropped and leave. Once she was gone he returned to the jungle. He climbed up a tree and began thinking about Frida. He wondered who she was and why she knew his name. Also he wondered why she saved his life and tended to his wounds. Wasn't she the same woman who suckered punched him and knocked out one of his teeth a week ago? But most importantly why did she seem so familiar and why did she make him feel so strange? His entire body hurt greatly for some unknown reason. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to do anything.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. "Killing that girl should've been like breaking a twig. Easy and yet I couldn't bring myself to hurt that woman. Why? What power does she hold over me? Is she not human? Maybe she's bewitched me. No that's not it but what? Who is that woman anyway? I feel like I know her for so long but I've only seen her once."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. He looked down to see a man who recognized as Zoe's fiance Lord Armand talking with two disgusting demons known as Sergio and Diego.

"This looks interesting." He thought. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

He leaned in closer but was careful not to be seen and listened.

"So what you're saying is that there's a young woman at this festival?" He heard Sergio say.

"Yes and she's more beautiful than the sun itself, some mistake her for a fairy or nymph due to her great beauty." Armand said. "And she's still pure if you know what I mean."

"And you're telling us this why?" Diego said suspiciously.

"Well I know how you two just love women especially pure ones and I think this one is perfect for you two. A gorgeous maiden who can't even compare to any other."

"Okay I'm interested!" Sergio said excitedly.

"Wait a minute! If this woman is as beautiful as you say she is then why don't you go after her?" Diego asked still unsure of Armand's intentions.

"Because while she is pretty a thing I am happily engaged to the most magnificent looking woman in creation but this girl is threatening my pending marriage to her. She needs to be removed, so tomorrow during the festival I want you two to take her away to that hovel you dogs live in and do what you will with her."

"How will we know which one is her?"

"She has blue hair."

Manny gasped when he realized who they were talking about.

"And we can do whatever we want with her?" Sergio asked.

"Yes do as you wish and hey take more woman but leave my fiance or I'll make you both wish God had never made you heathens!" He then left.

"Too bad we couldn't get his fiance." Sergio complained. "I've seen her and she's a real looker."

"Well according to that swine this maid of hers will be just as satisfactory." Diego said.

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't trust him but let's go and he speaks the truth then we get a free woman but if he's lying he's a dead man because no one makes a foo lout of us!"

They walked away chuckling.

"No one except me of course." Manny thought. "So they're going after her. I guess that serves her right and yet why do I feel concerned for her? Why does the thought of those two laying their filthy hands on her fill me with rage and disgust? I need a drink. It's been a long week."

He went to the nearest bar and bought some taqulia to drink. But not even filling up on alcohol could remove the woman from his thoughts. As for Frida she thought her plan was working. Zoe seemed to be head over heels for Manny and he already seemed to be infatuated with her and tomorrow at the festival she would help Zoe slip away. She would meet up with the man she loved and everything would be perfect. What could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**Song used: Dreaming Of You by Selena**

The next day everyone was excited about the engagement festival. Everyone that is except Zoe and Frida who were both very nervous about the plan. Just as Zoe had said, Frida would look her best for the festival. First thing in the morning a bath of fresh lavender was started for Frida and she was bathed by Zoe's hand maids. Once she was bathed they clothed her in a silk pale blue dress with long sleeves that hung below her shoulder. Then they applied a little powder to brighten her skin color, pink blush, red lip coloring, and perfume. Her blue hair was brushed neatly then a small part of it was fixed into a bun while the rest of her hair was left down in rippling waves. As a finishing touch the hand maids decorated her hair with beautiful white pearls. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Frida didn't recognize herself. She actually looked pretty. She looked down at the hair pin Manny gave her on her nightstand. She picked it up and placed it in her bun.

"Are you sure you want to wear that one Miss?" A hand maid asked. "We have much nicer hair pins."

"No thank you. This one is very special."

Outside everyone was celebrating the engagement of Armand and Zoe. Zoe stood next to her intended husband wearing a dark purple gown and black veil that hung down her back. Her make up consisted of black eye coloring and purple lip coloring. Armand eyes were trained on her the entire time, Zoe wasn't sure when she would be able to escape. Then his eyes turned from her along with everyone else's in the room, she followed their gazes to see the beautiful young woman with blue hair enter the room. She walked over to Zoe and Armand where she curtsied at them before taking a seat.

"You clean up nice for a wench." Armand hissed at her quietly.

Frida fought the urge to punch him and ignore his comment.

"And now my daughter shall amuse us with a dance." Zoe's father said. "Zoe if you please."

"Yes Father."

Zoe was a wonderful dancer, she glided on air like a feather in the wind which many of the guests enjoyed watching. Whenever he had big dinners or festivals like these she would entertain them with her dancing. It was said that no one could compete with her graceful steps and mysterious movement that seemed to mesmerize those who watched her. When she finished her dance everyone clapped her. She then went over to Frida.

"Time for your distraction." She whispered to her.

"What distraction?"

"Attention everyone I have a special treat for you all." Zoe announced. "My friend who posses a most beautiful voice will sing for you all."

"I what?" Frida gasped. "I can't sing."

"You'll be great and besides if I'm going to get out of here it has to be now okay?"

"But what do I sing?"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"But-"

She was already pushed into the middle of the room where all eyes were on her. Frida swallowed hard and thought about what to sing. Finally she thought of a sad song that reminded her of her love. Everyone in the room became entranced and amazed by her beautiful singing voice. They had never heard anything so lovely.

 _"Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
 _I stay up and think of you_  
 _And I wish on a star_  
 _That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

 _'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
 _'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_  
 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
 _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

 _Wonder if you ever see me, and I_  
 _Wonder if you know I'm there_  
 _If you looked in my eyes_  
 _Would you see what's inside?_  
 _Would you even care?_

 _I just want to hold you close_  
 _But so far, all I have are dreams of you_  
 _So I wait for the day, and the courage to say_  
 _How much I love you_  
 _(yes I do)_

 _'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
 _'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_  
 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
 _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

 _Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you_  
 _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_  
 _I can't stop dreaming_  
 _Como te nesesito_  
 _I can't stop dreaming of you_  
 _Mi amor como teextrano_

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
 _I stay up and think of you_  
 _And I still can't believe_  
 _That you came up to me and said I love you_  
 _I love you too_

 _Dreaming all tonight_  
 _Till tomorrow and for all of my life_  
 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
 _Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly."_

Clapping filled the room when she finished her song. Frida however paid no mind because after finishing the song she looked for Zoe only to notice that she was no where in the room. Meaning she must've slipped away while everyone was distracted by her song. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the festival was invaded by two unwanted guests. Sergio and Diego.

"A party? And you didn't invite us? How rude!" Sergio said.

"What do you devils want?!" Zoe's father demanded.

"We came because we heard there was a beauty here and it's been so long since we've felt the pleasure of a woman." Diego said.

"If you mean my daughter you can't have her!"

"No we heard this woman was a rare beauty with blue hair."

Frida gulped and quickly tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Blue hair? Oh in that case she's over there." He said pointing over to her.

"Gee thanks." Frida said sarcastically.

"What a beauty." Sergio said looking at her.

"I guess he wasn't trying to fool us." Diego said.

"Uhhh..." Frida said. "Look! A thing!"

"Where?!" The two idiots said looking away giving her a chance to run away into the jungle. She ran as fast as she could, she was relieved that they were just as stupid in this world as they were in the other world. She just hoped they weren't very fast or strong. Unfortunately she was proven that they were when she felt Sergio grab her roughly. She punched, kicked, and scratched.

"Get off me! Geez! You dorks are after me no matter what world we're in! It is so annoying!"

"Whoa! This one is a fighter!" Sergio said.

"I'll show you a fighter!" She replied kicking him in the face.

"I'll fix that!" Diego said and he stuck a barb into her ankle.

"Ow!" She cried.

"That little bard contains a drug that will paralyze your body. Meaning for the next few hours you won't be able to move and we can do whatever we want with you."

They began pulling on her dress and hair while smelling and touching her body. Frida struggled but she found it impossible to move and her courage starting to fade when they started to pin her to the ground. Unable to fight back or do anything to escape she thought of the only thing that might work.

"No! Wait! Please! Don't! Help me! Manny!" She screamed.

There was roar and something sliced the two across their backs, fatally wounding them. They dropped her and collapsed in puddles of their own blood, standing over their bodies was Manny or El Tigre.

"You demons are such disgusting creatures." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Diego said.

"Yes that woman is ours." Sergio said. "Armand said so."

"I don't care what that warthog says." Manny said. "He has no power over me."

Frida felt dizzy and everything looked blurry. Manny approached the young girl and took her by the arm.

"So you're the one who saved me. Right?"

"I-I-I-"

"Don't bother denying it, you messed up when you said my name. Zoe doesn't know my name, no one does except you for some reason."

"Wha-What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to have a little fun with you."

He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her toward the shack where they met last time.

"Ow! Hey! Easy back there!" Frida said as he carried her.

He threw her on to the floor and hovered over her. Manny took hold of her hair and made her face him. She was so scared, she tried struggle oh God how she tried but the drug kept her from moving at all. She couldn't move anything except her eyes and her mouth, she thought maybe she'd spit on him or bite him but what good would that do if she couldn't run away?

"Hmm you're more quiet than last time." Manny said. "That's good, I think you're more lovely when you're quiet."

She his breath against her neck. She knew right away what he had in mind but she didn't know what else to do. She wished that this was all just a nightmare and that she could just wake up back home with Manny as her best friend instead of this morbid man. She began to cry. She cried softly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded. "Please don't."

Her scared face and tearful eyes caused Manny to freeze.

"Are you crying?" He asked. She didn't answer, she just kept on weeping to herself. "Stop it! It's annoying!"

"I can't help it." She sobbed. "I'm cold! I'm tired! And I'm scared! You're scaring me Manny! Please stop!"

Seeing her so sad and scared like that made Manny's heart hurt and he too began to shed a few tars.

"Stop." He said. "Please. Please don't cry Frida. I-I-I hate it when you cry.

He was surprised that her knew her name and that she seemed so familiar but right now he just wanted her to stop crying. His tight grip on her loosened and he gently held her close while she wept. Her crying grew softer and softer until it finally ceased when she fell asleep. It wasn't long before Manny fell asleep with her tightly in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Frida woke up the next morning she felt like someone was holding her. As her eye sight ajusted she realized that someone was holding her and that someone was a man. She was sleeping next to man, who was holding her. She was sleeping with a man! Without thinking she screamed and bolted out of his arms waking him up.

"Oh God what's wrong with you?" He groaned.

"Pervert!" She shrieked backing away from him. "Help! Papa! Police! Anyone!"

"Will you stop screaming? And what the heck are the police?"

"Who are you? And why was I sleeping with you?!"

It was at that moment she remembered that she wasn't in Miracle City anymore. She also remembered the events that took place last night. The party, getting attacked by Sergio and Diego, and then being carried off by Manny. That's right that man was Manny and she had slept with him. Her face turned cherry red as soon as she realized that.

"Uh...Quick question did we do anything...Wrong last night?"

"If you're asking if you're still a virgin then the answer is yes." Manny assured her.

"Oh thank God." She sighed in relief. "Wait! How do you know that I'm a virgin?!"

"Simple you don't have the scent of a man in your lower area."

"Okay that's creepy but alright. Hold on! Did you smell my...lower area?"

"In my defense it happened when I was positioning your body to a more comfortable state so you could sleep better."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Yeah right! You honestly expect me to believe that?! You disgusting pervert! That's sexual assault! If my father were here he'd have you thrown in jail!"

"You're mean! I saved your life and this is the thanks I get?"

"What are you even doing here? Weren't you supposed to go see Zoe?"

"Why would I be going to see her?"

"Because...You wrote her letters, asking her to run away with you. Didn't you?"

"I know nothing of these letters all I know is I wanted the woman who saved my life."

"He didn't write the letters?" Frida wondered. "Then who did? Who did Zoe go to meet last night?"

"You're the woman who saved me right?" He accused.

"No. That was Zoe."

"Liar! The woman who saved me called out my name! She doesn't know my name! No one does, no one except you for some reason and I wanna know why?"

"Ummm..." Crap! Why did she call out his name?

"Who are you woman? And why did you save me?" He asked. "Do I know you?"

"Uhhhh...No."

"You're lying and it's written all over your face."

"Look how do I put this...Even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Because in this world what I'm gonna tell you may seem impossible."

"Tell me or I'll break you!"

"Excuse me? But you're not getting answers out of me by threatening my life!"

"Yes I will."

"No you won'the because I'm not talking!"

"Not talking? Do you know who I am and what I am capable of?"

"I know exactly who you are! You're nothing but a big bully who pushes people around to get what you want! Well guess what I've never been afraid of bullies! And I'm definitely not afraid of you!"

"You're not afraid of me?" He said surprised.

"That's right! I'm not!"

"I could kill you with just one swipe you know!"

"I know you can but you won't do it! Not to me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm probably the only person in this crazy world who will ever be nice to you! Everybody else here hates you! And after seeing how you act I can see why!"

"Hold up do you hate me?"

Now Frida didn't hate Manny. She could never hate him even if she wanted to but she was so angry at how he was treating her at that moment that she decided to make him angry.

"Yes! I do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a perverted bully who's assaulted me like three times!"

"I saved your life!"

"Oh please you just wanted your fix with me!"

"Well now I regret wanting it! Because it's not worth it if I have to deal with your mouth!"

"Well I bet my mouth is easier to deal with than your attitude!"

Manny glitched his teeth and snarled at her. He sized her by her dressed collar and raised his claws to strike her. But to his surprise she showed no fear this time. Instead she just looked him in the eyes with an intimadating anger that was equal to his. Like she was trying to make him afraid of her, like she thought he was dirt. Part of that made him all the more angry but another part of it upset him because it seemed that really did hate him. But she was so nice to him earlier then again that didn't mean she liked him. Did she really hate him that much?

"Forget it!" He said dropping her. "You're not worth my time."

He left her and wandered off. Frida sat up and shivered. She wished with all her heart that she was back home with the Manny she knew and loved. The one who always went out of his way to be nice to her, to make her smile if she was ever sad. What if she never fixed what Armand had done? What if she was stuck here forever? What if she never saw her parents or her sisters again? What if she never saw the Manny she knew again? It brought her to tears. She buried her face in her knees and started crying.

"Will you stop that?" She was startled by Manny suddenly appearing again.

"Stop what?" She sniffed.

"Crying! God you did enough of it last night!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know I just want you to stop crying! It bothers me! You know I hate it when you cry Frida!"

"What did you call me?" She said surprised.

"Huh?"

"Frida. That's my name, you called me by my name."

"I did?"

"Yes. How did you know my name?"

"I...I don't know. I was just looking at you and it popped into my head. Why do I know your name? I don't know you. Do I?"

She sighed.

"Actually you do know me. Very well."

"How? I'm confused."

"It's like this."

Five minutes of explaining everything later...

"So let me get this straight this world isn't real." Manny said. "It's a fantasy created by some stone and in the real world I'm a kid and so are you, I'm a hero/villain, and I'm dating Zoe?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Well it's crazy."

"Okay if it's not true then how else do you explain the fact that you know my name even though I never told you it?"

Many tried to think of a logical explanation but none came to mind.

"Alright let's pretend for a moment that this is all true. How do we fix it?"

"You and Zoe have to be in love."

"Come again?"

"You and Zoe have to sat that you love each other, kiss, and then everything will go back to normal. Or something like that. That's how it's usually done in the movies."

"Okay two things. One what's a movie? And two me and Zoe yeah not gonna happen."

"In a way it's already happened."

"Not in this life."

"Well why not?"

"For one thing she hates me."

"Well she hated you when you guys first met and she basically used you." She mumbled on the last part.

"Also um...There's another problem to this which may make this plan of yours impossible."

"What?"

"I...I think I'm already in love with someone else."

"What?! Oh man! With who?"

He swallowed hard while blushing and sweating.

"Well...I think it's you."

"Me?!" She squealed. "Oh no,no,no,no,no! No! You can't be in love with me! Wait a minute when did this happen?"

"I'm not sure if it's love or not but if it is then I think it started when you saved my life."

"No...No! You can't be in love with me! You just can't be!"

"Why?"

"Because in the real world you swore that you would never love me. Not romantically that is. Oh God! What have I done?!"

"Why are you so upset about this? Do you not love me?"

"No! I don't!" She lied. "I hate you!"

"You hate me?"

"Yes! Even in the real world! I hate you! And you hate me!" She had to lie. She had to make sure that Manny fell for Zoe or else they'd be stuck here forever and besides she couldn't take advantage of his feelings like this. Then again...No she couldn't. "Look we hate each other back in the real world so you're waiting your time with me! You're better off with Zoe so go find her and forget about me!"

She fought the urge to cry.

"Look just go find Zoe. Stop her, tell her that you love her. Please and just forget about me."

"Fine I will." He walked out of the shack, slamming the door. Later when Chipotle's drug wore off she went back to the Aves mansion where everyone was in a panic.

"Where is my daughter?!" Shouted Zoe's father. When he saw Frida he sized her by her arm. "My daughter has disappeared! Where is she?!"

"I don't know!"

"Liar! You two are always together! You must know something!"

"But I don't!"

"She lies!" Armand shouted. "And I bet she's responsible for Zoe's disappearance!"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I hurt her?"

"Because you're a witch!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh no? We'll see about that! Size her!"


End file.
